Traducción: Shaking Hands with The Devil
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Miércoles Addams. Amarla era como darse la mano con el diablo. Era maquiavélica, diabólica, intrigante, astuta y hermosa. No sólo eso, pero ella no necesitaba el reconocimiento. Sabía que era una chica sin igual, y que era fascinante. Con todo, era cautivadora, y siempre atraía la atención de Joel.


**Título: **Shaking Hands with The Devil

**Enlace Original: ** (www).(fanfiction) .net (/s/) 10804635 (/1/) Shaking-Hands-with-The-Devil

**Autor: **SoulWithinABody.

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. Esta es una **traducción** del fic original de **SoulWithinABody**.

**Resumen:** Miércoles Addams. Amarla era como darse la mano con el diablo. Era maquiavélica, diabólica, intrigante, astuta y hermosa. No sólo eso, pero ella no necesitaba el reconocimiento. Sabía que era una chica sin igual, y que era fascinante. Con todo, era cautivadora, y siempre atraía la atención de Joel.

* * *

** Shaking Hands with The Devil**

Miércoles Addams. Amarla era como darse la mano con el diablo. Era maquiavélica, diabólica, intrigante, astuta y hermosa. No sólo eso, pero ella no necesitaba el reconocimiento. Sabía que era una chica sin igual, y que era fascinante. Con todo, era cautivadora, y siempre atraía la atención de Joel.

—No seas estúpido, Joel, por supuesto que los zombis no son reales —le dijo con frialdad, echándole una mirada que decía claramente _"espero más de ti". _

El muchacho se sonrojó, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello.

—Claro, lo siento —murmuró avergonzado.

—¡Chicos, mirad hacia delante! Muy bien. Como todo el mundo sabe, el baile del colegio es mañana y espero el mejor de los comportamientos por parte de todo el mundo. El alcalde vendrá con su hija y queremos darle una buena impresión, ¿no es así? —anunció la profesora con un chillido agudo. Miércoles puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a la mujer—. Recordad: ¡formales, formales, formales! —gritó cuando la campana sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus libros.

Joel se puso de pie y recogió los libros de Miércoles junto con los suyos.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a ir? Me refiero al baile… —dijo, siguiendo a la muchacha de pelo negro por el pasillo.

—Por supuesto. El alcalde querrá ver a mis padres —asintió ella con frialdad, parando en su taquilla.

Joel tragó nerviosamente, notando la boca seca.

—Bueno… ¿y si? Quiero decir que quizás… Lo que quiero decir es que… que igual deberíamos… deberíamos... —balbució, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas.

Miércoles se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido en obvia confusión.

—¿Qué? —exigió.

Tragó saliva, notando la cara caliente.

—Ir juntos… Deberíamos ir ju-juntos —terminó, mirando sus pies.

Miércoles estudió la cara roja del chico por un buen rato. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tomó nota de su cara enrojecida y sus hombros tensos, en su mirada clavada en el suelo. Quizás estaba enfermo. Volviendo su atención a la sugerencia, lo consideró. Sería terriblemente aburrido ir solo. Por otra parte, ¿y si empezaba a actuar de _esa _forma de nuevo? Mm…

—Sí —respondió finalmente la joven—. Supongo que será más agradable que ir sola. ¿A qué hora vas a recogerme? —preguntó, colocando sus libros tranquilamente en la estantería de la taquilla.

Joel sintió un aleteo en el estómago y un calor agradable en la cara.

—Oh. Eh… ¿Seis? —pregunto, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Está bien.

* * *

Joel estaba en el porche delantero de los Addams, tratando de reunir su coraje y llamar. Llevaba una camisa abotonada, pantalones y el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

—Sólo llama. Ya ha dicho que sí, ¡la parte más difícil ha terminado! —se reprendió a sí mismo en voz baja, mirando la puerta. Respiró hondo y levantó el puño—. Aquí vamos.

Morticia dio un paso atrás para admirar a su hija. Llevaba un vestido negro y largo de mangas holgadas, escote en pico y la espalda descubierta. Su cabello negro azabache recogido en una sola trenza.

—Oh, querida, te ves perfecta —dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Miércoles le devolvió el cumplido y no pudo evitar una sensación de calor en el estómago cuando pensó en la reacción de Joel al verla con ese vestido.

Joel entró, dando a Largo un saludo incómodo.

—¡Señor, mira a mi esposa! ¡El ser más divino en la tierra y más allá! —exclamó Gómez, viendo a Morticia en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Ella se echó a reír, abanicándose la cara mientras bajaba los escalones.

—Me adulas, _mon cher_.

Se unió a ella a mitad de camino, agarrando sus manos y besándolas con fervor.

—¡Nunca!

Joel sonrió, riendo en voz baja ante la escena. Sin embargo, su atención pronto fue capturada. Miércoles bajó por las escaleras, casi sin mirar a sus padres. Encontrarse con los ojos de Joel la hizo detenerse. La forma en que la miraba hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápida y su cara se tornase un tono más oscuro. Esos sentimientos eran nuevos…

Joel contempló a Miércoles como si hubiera puesto los ojos en una diosa. Sintió su estómago apretándose y su corazón latir apresurado en el pecho. Era hermosa, su cuerpo definido maravillosamente con ese vestido ceñido, sus caderas meciéndose a medida que terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Ella se acercó a él con confianza, deteniéndose justo frente a él. Su mente tartamudeaba mientras ella le cogía del cuello con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu camisa está arrugada —le reprendió, pasando sus manos por la parte delantera, en un intento de arreglarlo.

Su respiración se detuvo. Sus manos parecían abrir agujeros ardientes en su piel. Su pelo, tan cerca de su rostro, olía a rosas secas. Levantó la vista hacia él, llegando hasta a frotar una mancha de su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, apoyándose en la mano suave.

Miércoles hizo una pausa, mirando a Joel sorprendida. Él no se movió, optando por mantener los ojos cerrados. Le recordó al campamento y la forma en que se habían besado. No sucedió nada después de eso y Miércoles siempre había asumido que no significaba nada, un simple amor de la infancia. Ahora, ya no estaba tan segura. Quitó la mano de su cara. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente.

—Ven, vamos a llegar tarde —ordenó, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

* * *

El "baile" estaba lleno. Los estudiantes se movían en grupo, bebiendo refrescos y balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Joel siguió a Miércoles mientras entablaba una pequeña charla. Finalmente, él le consiguió un refresco y la apartó.

—¿Qué te parece hasta ahora? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es terrible.

Él frunció el ceño, sintiendo un poco de dolor.

Antes de que Joel tuviera alguna idea para divertir a su cita, una chica morena que le resultaba familiar se le acercó.

—¡Joel! No te había visto. ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó, agitando las pestañas y apoyando una mano en su brazo.

Él se sonrojó, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Yo-yo… estoy bien… —terminó sin convicción.

La cabeza de Miércoles giró hacia la chica, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó la chica vertiginosamente, agarrando su brazo con fuerza.

Miró a Miércoles, que se apresuró a enmascarar su mirada y a hacer un gesto desinteresado. No podía dejar de sentir una ligera decepción. Había esperado… Bueno, realmente no sabía que esperaba. Miércoles no parecía pensar que era una cita, ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de bailar… Suspiró y aceptó la mano de la muchacha, que tiraba de él hacia la pista de baile.

Miércoles les miró, haciendo agujeros ardientes en la cabeza de la chica. Difícilmente podía contener la rabia que de repente la llenaba. Era extraño, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

—¿Qu-Quieres bailar?

Miércoles levantó la vista para ver a un chico de aspecto tímido tendiéndole una mano con miedo. Ella miró a Joel antes de volverse hacia el muchacho.

—Sí, gracias.

Se puso de pie. Él sonrió ampliamente, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile. Joel bailó con la chica, con la cabeza hecha un lío entre la decepción y la vergüenza. Había querido impresionar a Miércoles esa noche, ¡y estaba fallando miserablemente! Suspiró, mirando por encima del hombro de su compañera. De repente, se quedó paralizado. ¡Miércoles estaba bailando! ¡Con un chico! ¡Y no era él! Su sangre comenzó a hervir.

Joel se apartó de la chica con la que había estado bailando. _Ahora o nunca_, pensó. Era el momento de cazar a la chica de sus sueños. Se detuvo junto a la pareja. Miércoles le miró con sorpresa.

—Joel, ¿qué estás…? —No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Dio un paso adelante y tomó su cara antes de presionar su boca sobre la de ella.

Joel había planeado un beso rápido. Sólo para enviar un mensaje, pero el plan voló por la ventana con bastante rapidez. Los labios de Miércoles eran suaves, sedosos incluso… En lugar de apartarla, como debería haber hecho, la acercó más. Sus manos encontraron un camino hacia la cintura, descansando allí tentativamente. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue que ella le devolvió el beso. Poco a poco, se inclinó hacia él, dejando que sus cuerpos se apretaran de una manera que le volvía loco.

Las manos de Joel apretando su cintura, acercándola más, besándola con más fuerza. Se relajó contra él, levantando sus manos para pasar los dedos por su pelo. Ambos olvidaron que estaban en un lugar público, centrándose sólo en el otro. Joel sintió el cuerpo de Miércoles apretándose con fuerza contra el suyo. Era tan suave, tan cálida… Su mente se desconectó.

Miércoles tiró de su pelo, besándole con pasión, sorprendida ante el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Las manos de él se movieron más allá de su cintura, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Las manos de ella vagaron por su cuelo, arañándole la piel ligeramente. Suspiró, dejando que sus besos fueran a la deriva por su cuello.

—¡Ejem! —reclamó una voz chillona. Miércoles levantó la vista. El director estaba delante de ellos, nervioso. Ella levantó una ceja sin pedir disculpas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, con los dedos todavía perdidos en el pelo de Joel.

—Fuera. Ahora —dijo la directora.

Miércoles se encogió de hombros y apartó la cara aturdida de Joel de su cuello.

—Vamos. Fuera —dijo simplemente, tirando de él.

El muchacho la siguió de buena gana, sin apartar las manos de su cintura.

Desde una esquina, Morticia y Gómez intercambiaron miradas de complicidad con una sonrisa. Ella se rió, inclinándose para comenzar un beso que pronto se volvió apasionado. Al parecer, varios Addams serían expulsados esa noche.

Joel sintió a Miércoles pegándose a su pecho nada más salir por la puerta. Cualquiera podría verles, incluso sus padres, pero no le importaba. Miércoles sacaba ese lado de él. Ese lado que mandaba la "moral" a hacer puñetas. La agarró de la cintura y comenzó un beso apasionado.

Amar a Miércoles era como darse la mano con el diablo. Enervante y estimulante, y el precio era su alma.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un review :D


End file.
